Dating Twins
by purplecat41877
Summary: Nicky and Alex meet a set of twin girls with names similar to theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Full House is not mine but Nicole and Alexandra are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Dating Twins**

Twelve year old identical twins Nicky and Alex Katsopolis were sitting at the kitchen table eating strawberry waffles with maple syrup, bacon, and drinking milk. Just then, their 17 year old cousin Michelle Tanner entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Michelle," Nicky said.

"Morning," Michelle said.

"Ready to start your senior year of high school?" Alex asked.

"As ready as I can be," Michelle replied.

Just then, Joey Gladstone entered the kitchen. He got a bowl and cereal out of the cupboard and put it on the counter. He got the milk out of the fridge, poured the cereal and milk in the bowl, and put the milk and cereal away. Then he got a spoon out of the drawer, put it in the bowl, went over to the table with the bowl, sat down, and started eating.

Michelle settled for a banana. She selected one, peeled it and started eating.

"Michelle, aren't you going to eat anything else?" Joey asked.

"I'm too nervous to eat much of anything," Michelle replied.

"Try not to worry so much."

"It's my last year of high school and I still don't know where to apply for college."

"I can help you and so can your Dad, Uncle Jesse, and Aunt Becky."

"What about D.J. and Stephanie?"

"If you can get in touch with either one, they should be able to help you."

"Thanks, Joey."

D.J. and her husband Steve were busy with work and taking care of their daughter and son. Stephanie and her friend Gia Mahan were on a world tour with their band "Sweet Perfume".

Just then, Danny Tanner came downstairs dressed for work. He went over to the coffee pot, grabbed a mug out of the cupboard, and poured himself some coffee.

A few minutes later, Becky Donaldson and her husband Jesse Katsopolis came down. Becky was all dressed for work and Jesse had his hair covered in foil and he was wearing a bathrobe.

Joey took one look at Jesse and laughed as loud as he could. Jesse was not amused.

"You look like an alien with that foil on your head," Joey said, laughing.

"My hair is no joke," Jesse said and Joey ceased laughing.

"Boys, better go get your bus," Becky said.

Alex and Nicky said good bye to Becky and Jesse. Then they rushed out the door.

* * *

Alex and Nicky arrived at DiMaggio Junior High. In the distance, they spotted a pair of identical twin girls with wavy shoulder length white blond hair.

"I think I have a crush," Alex said.

"Same here," Nicky chimed in.

"Should we introduce ourselves?"

"It might be a good idea if we want to get to know them."

Nicky and Alex walked over to the girls and introduced themselves and so did the girls. They had sapphire blue eyes and it turned out that their names were Nicole and Alexandra Krates.

Alex and Nicky glanced at each other. They both decided they wanted to get to know Nicole and Alexandra better.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Want to join us for lunch?" Alex asked.

"Sure, that would be great," Alexandra replied.

"We can all get to know each other, then," Nicky said.

"Good idea," Nicole said.

Just then, the bell rang. The two sets of twins headed inside the building.

* * *

At lunchtime, Nicky and Alex were sitting a table eating tuna casserole and drinking chocolate milk. Just then, Nicole and Alexandra came over and sat down with the same food and drink that Nicky and Alex had.

"Are you 2 doing anything on Friday night?" Alex asked.

"Not really, why?" Alexandra asked.

"We wanted to know if the 2 of you wanted to go out with us to this pizza place at the mall," Nicky said.

"Sure, that would be great," Nicole said and Alexandra nodded in agreement.

The four of them continued chatting while they ate their lunch. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

On Friday night, Nicky and Alex raced into the house. They went up to their room to get ready for their date with Nicole and Alexandra.

Alex put on a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Nicky put on the same thing except that his shirt was blue.

"Ready for the double date?" Alex asked.

"As ready as I can be," Nicky replied.

"I hope it goes smoothly."

"Same here."

"Should we use Dad's cologne?"

"We'd better ask him first."

Just then, Nicky and Alex heard a throat being cleared. They turned to find Jesse standing in the doorway.

"Boys, you may use my cologne if you promise not to use too much," Jesse said.

"We promise," Nicky and Alex said in unison.

Just then, Becky entered the room and went over to Jesse. The 2 of them starting kissing on the lips while Nicky and Alex continued getting ready for their dates.

* * *

Downstairs, the doorbell rang and Danny answered it. He let Nicole and Alexandra inside.

"Are you Alex and Nicky's dad?" Nicole asked.

"I'm actually their Uncle Danny," Danny replied.

"Nice to meet you," Alexandra said.

"We enjoy your show Wake Up, San Francisco," Nicole said.

"By the way, I'm Alexandra and this is Nicole," Alexandra said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Danny said and then Nicky and Alex came downstairs.

"Ready for pizza?" Alex asked.

"Ready," Alexandra replied.

"Can't wait," Nicole said.

"Then let's get going," Nicky said.

"Have a good time and be careful," Danny said as the two sets of twins walked out the door.

* * *

The Katsopolis and Krates twins were sitting at a table at the mall. They were sharing a cheese pizza and a pitcher of Mountain Dew®.

"This pizza is really cheesy," Nicole said.

"It sure is," Alexandra said.

"Glad you like the pizza," Nicky said.

"We're glad you could join us," Alex said.

"Is this your first date?" Nicole asked.

"It is," Nicky asked.

"Same with us," Alexandra said.

"I see," Alex said.

The four of them continued to chat. They all agreed that homework shouldn't be given on the weekends.

After chatting for a while, the pizza and soda was finished. They cleaned up after themselves and left the area.

* * *

Later on, the two sets of twins arrived at the Krates' house. Nicky and Alex walked Nicole and Alexandra to the door.

"I had a good time," Nicole said.

"Glad to hear that," Nicky said.

"See you in school Monday," Alexandra said.

"Night," Alex said.

Alex and Alexandra kissed on the lips and so did Nicky and Nicole but there was no chemistry. Nicole and Alexandra switched places and there was still no chemistry.

"How about we just be friends?" Nicole suggested.

"No problem," Nicky said.

"Great," Alexandra said.

"Night," Alex said.

Nicole and Alexandra went inside. Nicky and Alex walked away from the house.

* * *

When Nicky and Alex got home, they headed for their bedroom. Just then, Becky and Jesse appeared in the doorway.

"How was your double date?" Jesse asked.

"It was good but there was no chemistry," Nicky said.

"We decided to just be friends," Alex said.

"Sorry it didn't work out but we're proud of the way you handled it," Becky said.

The four of them wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later. After Becky and Jesse left the room, Nicky and Alex got ready for bed and then got into their beds and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
